Heard it through the radio
by call me angel
Summary: 3


_This story is basically 'Radio Rebel' with a little changes. Who watched the film? I watched it like 5 times already and it never gets old!_

"So guys, that was it for the day. See or hear you tomorrow.", Natasha tapped on her screen and the green button with the writing _OnAir_ , turned red and 'Black Widow' was offline. She stretched a little and laid her head-set aside. Another show done and again she can lay down now, she has vacation after all! Natasha wasn't a really talk-active girl, she rather stood on the side and just listened to the other people around her. She placed her head in her hands and sighted. Then she stood up, grabbed a pair of clothes and went into the shower. After thirty minutes she turned the shower off and walked downstairs. Her mother greeted her with a smile, like always: "I made salad. Oh, and you dad will bring home the son from a co-worker who had to go to Germany and doesn't want his son to be alone."

Natasha shrugged and just replied shortly: "Ok, but you know that I probably wouldn't talk to him. Forgot that I'm well, pretty shy around others?" Her mother shook her head, the smile never leaving her face: "Of course not, but because of that I agreed to that. Maybe you could talk to him a little." Natasha wanted to reply, but in that moment a key was heard and the next moment, her dad stepped in, with a bag in his hand. Thw guy who followed him was no other than the famous James Barnes, or for friends Bucky. He plays in a Band, called Avengers. The name is weird, but everyone loves their music.

Natasha dropped her fork and her eyes were glued on Bucky who just entered the living-room. His eyes wandered around and soon landed on Natasha. He politely waited for Natasha's father to invite him in and Bucky made his way over to Natasha and her mother. He smiled at Natasha's mother and greeted her: "Good day, . Thank you for letting me stay here." He turned to Natasha and smiled at her, making her heart began to beat so fast, that she thought it was going to burst. So she did the only, for her, logic solution in this situation. She ran upstairs and locked her door, leaving her parents and the guest in pure confusion.

The next morning came soon, too soon if you'd ask Nat. She totally forgot about Bucky, but as she entered the bathroom and a half-naked Bucky stared at her, she remembered the tiny detail. She quickly apologized and closed the door again, leaving a flustered Bucky in the bathroom. Natasha ran into her room, jumping on her bed and buried her face into her pillow. "What the fuck did just happen?", she asked herself quietly and locked at the watch on her wrist: 10 am. She sighted and went to her desk, with her set-up. She started her computer and clicked _On Air_. The button turned green and she began to speak into her head-set, going from shy to cool in 2 seconds.

"Hello and welcome back, well I hope everybody's vacation started good. Mine weren't the best, if I'm honest. Yesterday my parents decided to let a guy sleep here, because his parents are gone. Yes, and they want me to 'befriend' him. Like I could even do that. Enough from me, the next song is called 'You're so beautiful' from BTS. I love it so I hope you do, too. And like always, if you want to hear you favorite song, text me." She clicked on her song-list and started to play the song. Natasha quickly went downstairs to get some chips and was about to run upstairs again, but her father stopped her. He worked for the famous radio-company 'S.H.I.E.L.D.', a weird name again, but they're famou, so noone bothers.

"Nat, I have to talk to you. We'll talk in your room.", in that moment, Bucky walked in and greeted them. Natasha's father greeted back, but Natasha just stayed silent and her eyes were glued to the ground. Her father shook his head and they went upstairs. Natasha closed the door behind him and he started to talk: " I know you're not that talk-active and I understand this, but please talk to just a little bit would be enough, but you just completely ignore him he doesn't-", he stopped and his hand went to his earphone. He and Nat's mom heard 'Black Widow', too. Basically everyone in the little city, Natasha lives in. "The music went off and nobody is talking, weird."

Natasha hesitated but walked to her desk, grabbed herhead-set and spoke: "That was my favorite song, I could listen to it everyday, I swear, so now an extra long track-list, with the songs you've most voted for. Hope yours is in it, too." She opened her song-list again and began to play the songs and turned off the Microphone on her head-set, like always. She closed her eyes and turned to her father, opening just one again. "Before you speak, I'm sorry, but I didn't kwon how to tell you or mom or anyone!" Her father sat on her bed, his jaw baiscally hit the ground. After a few second of recovering he bliked and began talking: "You're working for S.H.I.E.L.D. now. And I won't take a no as answer." He was out of the door, before she could even say bye.

The next week was uneventful, but today was the day Nat was going to change from her room to a professional radio-setup and she was totally not ready for this! Her father just shoved her in to the big room, that was hers now and told her where she could find everything and told her that she has like 10 minutes left, before her show starts. He left and Natasha stared at the door that just closed, as if it just spoke. She turned around and looked for a head-set, but just found a high-tech mic. "How the hell am I going to survive this?!", thought Nat to herself and just looked for a button to turn it on. After she found it, she looked at the clock in the room. Only 30 second left. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. A little sound told her that she's live and she began to smirk and spoke: "So, I just moved to S.H.I.E.L.D. and let me tell you, I've never felt so intimitaded before! But the setup is so cool, Ithink I'm just gonna stay here forever and let them bring me food!"

Her show ended 4 hours later and she has never been happier that everything went good. She drove home with her father and he kept telling her, that he was pround of her. They reached their house 10 minutes later and Natasha went straight to bed, meeting Bucky on her way. He greeted her with his way to sexy voice and Natasha was about to run, but she stopped herslef and began to speak, very quiet, but she spoke: "I'm sorry, that I didn't interact with you. I'm just very shy and I just can't talk that good with people, I hope you understand. And I just talked way too much, bye." Bucky was left, amazed that she even talked back. He turned and smiled: "YES, finally and a voice like an angel. She sounds almost like Black Widow." He walked downstairs and told her parents about it. They were just as freaked out as Bucky.

The next two weeks, Natash aopened up even more and Bucky and her baécame really good friends, but one day S.H.I.E.L.D. had a disfuction and Natsha couldn't do her show there, so she did it at home. As she thought nobody was there, she began talking and did her show like every other day, but after she said goodbye she turned and found Bucky standing with on earphon in his ear and the other in his hand, his eyes wide-opened and his jaw almost touching the ground. "Oh shit.", cursed Nat. Bucky turned back to normal and just left her room, slamming the door behind him. Natasha ran aftr him, but his door was locked.

She knocked and knocked, but he didn't respond and after 3 hours of begging him to let her explain, she gave up. Tear began to well up and she cried, walking back to her room, locking her door as well. Everytime Natasha wanted to talk to Bucky, he ignored her or locked himself in his room again. That left Natsha so heartbroken, that she even needed to pause her show, because she broke down while talking. Her parents noticed and made up a plan. One day they just knocked on their doors and the kids opened, letting them in. Nat's mother to Nat and her father to Bucky.

They sat in front of them, laying a pieve of paper in front of them. "You'll write down, what hurts you the most and why you behave like this. Now!" Nat and Bucky looked at them as if they had 6 heads, but did as they were told. After 5 minutes of writin gand complaining they were done and Natasha's parents grabbed the papers and walked out of thir rooms, meeting each other in the hallway. They nodded at each other and just walked in the room with the other kid. Natasha father gave Natasha Bucky's paper and her mother gave hers to Bucky, then they left again, closing the door afterwards and walked downstairs.

Natasha looked at the piece of papaer in her hand and opened it slowly, immediately recognizing Bucky's writing. She opened it copletely and began to read it, slowly taking in every, line, as if she's going to die if she's not.

 _I understand her reason not to tell me, but it still hurts me, cuts me deeply. I thought we trust each other, at least I thought that. She has become one of the most important persons in my life, just in 3 weeks and I still think about her. I know that I hurt her and I regret it, so much that my hearts ache everytime I hear her voice or see her, walking to her room. I know she probably is sick of me, behaving like a little child, but I can't help it. I never got the chance to tell her how I feel, I wanted to do it that day, but finding out that she lived a double-life made me stop. But I can see her, breaking everytime she sees me and I just can stop being selfish and hug her. Natasha, I Love You and I hope you can forgive me someday. Bucky_

By the end of the letter, Natasha was crying silently. She thought that he never wanted to have something to do with her again, but this changed everything. Natasha didn't knew that her letter was in Bucky's hands, his eyes reading her lines, too.

 _I feel so numb. Probably because of Bucky, he ignores me and I don't know how to go on with my show or something else, when he's not beside me. I tried to talk to him, explain everything, but he just kept his door locked and I literally broke that day. I know that he'll never talk tome again, let alone trust me. He's the first person, beside my parents, I can come to when something happened and I can't handle it. He's the first person I talked to beside my parents. I just hope that he'll frogive me one day. Natasha_

He ripped his door open and basically ran to Nat's room and ripped her door open, too, making Natasha jelp in surprise. He pulled her to her feets and hugged her tightly. Saying sorry over and over again, making Natasha cry harder. After waht felt like hours, Bucky let Natasha go and wiped her tears away: "You're too beautiful to cry. So don't, I feel so hopeless everytime you do. Smile. For me." Natasha laughed at his weak try to cheer her up, but the smile on her face remained. "That was weak Barnes, weak.", she laughed and Bucky smiled at her comment: "Well it's still good, because you're smiling, aren't you?" She nodded and suddenly she felt soft lips on hers. Natasha smiled and kissed back, hugging his waist. They broke the kiss and Bucky announced: "You're mine, just so we're clear. And I expect a show today, you have like 20 minutes left.

Natasha laughed and shyly buried her face in his chest: "You're lucky, you're cute and that I love you." Bucky wanted to say something as they heard a person yelling: "BABE, THEY KISSED AND THES'RE TOGETHER NOW. YOU NEED TO COOK TODAY! BYE LOSER!" Natasha and Bucky stared at each other: "MOM! WE CAN HER YOU PERFECTLY!", said Natasha, her eyes on her door. Her mom quickly apologized and ran downstairs. Bucky said: "What a familiy you have. Pretty... weird if you ask me." Natasha slapped his arm, playfully: "You have a girlfriend with a called 'Black Widow', so shut up." Bucky laughed and kissed her again: "And I love her."

The looks on the kids in school after vacation was priceless, especially Bucky's fangirls were crying or fainted as NATASHA spoke and said that they were dating. Bucky just smirked and kissed her, in front of everyone.


End file.
